winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess roxy
Roxy is the daughter of king Raven and queen Morgana. She is caring for animals and is brave and tough. Personality profile "Roxy is very upbeat, cheerful, and willful, caring a great deal for animals and loving them, keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe that fairies exist. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much."-(Winx Club wikia) Powers and Abilities :"Main article: List of Roxy's spells"(winx club wikia) "Roxy is the fairy of Animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until she freed the Earth Fairies during her first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over Animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in episode seven in Season 4, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in Winx Club Forever! of Season 4 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also makes her stronger."(winx club wikia) (Check Roxy's other/new spells here) Role in the series Roxy is still the same although she has different parents. She still has queen Morgana as mother, but she has Raven from the BBC Raven series as her father. The town she was born in was not Gardenia but Amity island. She also has a more important role in the series for she is Draco's love interest and is also the tenth member of the Winx Club. She is the keeper of the ring of of animorphus, which is able to transform into an energy bow. She has a very deep love for Draco and she likes to be around him a lot because she does not like being way from him for too long. She also likes to hang out with the others, including Flora. She earns her Enchantix form by sacrifising for Draco and animorphus (even though she was raised on earth she still can earn her Enchantix form from her homeworlds (earth and animorphus) so she could earn it on either planets.) When she and Draco are taken to her homeworld of animorpha, she risked her life for Draco when Nevar tries to kill him with a lightning bolt while he was in his black thorn vine grip. She jumps into the lightning bolts way, and after few seconds unconsious in Draco's arms, she earns her Enchantix. after wards she defeats Nathar by using her fairy dust to have him fall into the underworld of animorphus. After the battle, Raven gives them the ability to transform into differnt fairy forms at will and can still return to thier enchantix forms at will, she also gained the ring of animorphus as a gift from her parents at the ball at the end of winx club and the animal fight as draco and roxy were dancing together they knew that thier love can never be broken not even by the hands of a masked villian. she also cares for draco and often worries for him and that her love for him is so strong that they often fight together in their adventures and are also seen transforming in the same scene.when the winx went to metru nui to bring the other matorain to mata nui roxy finds her pixie nynphea (not the mother of pixies but dragonstorm101's version of her because he could not find a good original pixie from the series so he made up his own pixie.), she also gets advice from daphne and queen marion to be a proper princess. alex is roxy's alexornis shoulder bird just like daphne has iago as her shoulder bird, roxy got him when raven and morgana gave her alex who she and draco found in forest who was injured to keep as a freind. marina is roxy's sentieant bat even when she has her enchantix form she and draco still share their strengths togehther by combing their wings. she is also able to transform into differnt fairy forms which she could not in the original series. her dog artu is also with them.she also uses the ring of animorphus to contact morgana for help and tips when needed. (check some of her new outfits here) Relationship with Draco she and draco met on the beach of amity island (in winx club agasint jaws) when draco was sketching the native dorodon in his notebook, roxy then come from behind and jumped him but then they started to talk a little and they decided to meet each again later that night and he gave his notebook so she can see his work, when they met again, she showed draco that she has special abilities with animals, when they were leaving draco sensensed she was in danger and ran to her aunt and uncles house, only to find them dead and then he saw a magic trail resembling that of roxy and it led him to an old warhouse further inland, in their he saw three bounty hunters cad bane, scroop and deadpool and they were going to use her as a ransom so they can get the money and kill the shark, but draco intervered and deafeted deadpool and scroop but was shot by cad bane when he tried to strike him down, when he called draco a saxon yak it enraged roxy and transformed her into a belivix fairy, when cad bane, scroop and deadpool escaped (injured that is) cad bane sayed "you may have deafeted us but you will never save your freind" , after she helped draco get up a little to her head, she admits that she was also in love with draco when she first met him and since they were both in their magic forms they did a magic kiss and it healed draco's wound and when they got back they told the whole story and they knew that she loves draco and that her aunt and uncle are dead so they let her in the team and that night they left the banquet early to have some lone time, they fell aslep under a tree and they dreamed they were dancing together. also both she and draco own a buissnes named the tutti fruit bar and that is where the others hang out after work and after adventures and zoid battles before the banquets, their love is so strong, that they are often together they even like to go around the village together and they also fight together in winx club verses aliens it is revealed that some of them finds it creepy, touching but creepy becasue they finds thier powerful romance very weird to their eyes. in winx club verseus the gorgon when draco was in a coma thanks to gorgon hitting him with his tail while protect roxy she defended him while he is in his secret hiding place and held off gorgon and patchi, scowler, and juniper helped her deafet him. in Winx club and vraks venom ring after she snapped out of vraks control, draco cheered her up and in Winx club vs aliens draco also seems to calm her down when ever she is upset showing that even if roxy is scared confused, or other things, draco always gives her confedence in her self again, in winx club and bats roxy gives the others belivix powers. when she is around dinosaurs draco often calms her and the dinosaurs down for them to be nice to each other for since some may not like her at first, in Winx club and the twelve labours, roxy could not bear being away from draco, so she minituized herself and went with them and after words she and draco went on their first date. Alex.png|alex roxy's shoulder bird Animorphus bow.jpg|roxy's animorphus energy bow Butterfly ring.jpg|roxy's ring Roxy waitress side view.png|roxy waitress outfit side view Roxy waitress.jpg|roxy waitress outfit DeerWildZord zpsc4fbbfac.jpg|roxy and draco's deer zord Nature rest flora and fauna by fantazyme-d5fb3g0.jpg|flora and roxy toghether in naturela Roxy's third naturla gown.jpg|roxy's wildfreee dancing dress Winx club roxy dress.png|the dress roxy wore on animorphus Roxy bal dress season 4 by FeeEnchantresse.jpg|top view of roxy's animrophus dress Roxy enchantix-.png|roxy's enchantix from different angles Mothra.png|mothra roxy's kaiju guardian Pegasus.jpg|pegasus roxy's horse Roxy on throne.jpg|roxy on her wildfree throne relationship with flora her relationship with flora is like plants animals need each other, for since their powers are of animals and plants, they seem a strong pair, plus flora often cheers up roxy when ever she is upset, and when draco is not around. as shown in Flora and roxy and the lost voice, flora brings roxy to her pasture of naturela to cheer her up, after the other sleft and have to leave both of them behind, and she also supports her when dagur steals roxy's voice. roxy and flora's naturela dance steps this is the dance they do when they are dancing in naturla its starts with them dancing with their leaf partners around four times, and then they both meet in the center and then spin in a circle with their hands toghther, then switch partners with a twirl, after one small walts then they dance with a hand open and then when the meet they grab, holding both hands they then spin again,then they twirl again, and end it in a bow like curtsey. roxy's tir nan og ballet dance this the dance she does in Roxy and the tir nan og ballet.(check her outfits to see her dress) it starts with her closing her eyes, then lefit to her toes, she then lifts one foot and leaps, then leaps with the other, she then twirls, then bends down with one foot in the air, she comes back up, then she leaps again, then she spins with one leg off the ground and as she spins sparkle appears and turn into wings, which then lift her off the ground, and she the does loop de loops in the air, then she decends down as she bows, with her legs bending and crossing, and the sparkle becomes diamonds, thus ending the dance. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Animorphus Category:Earth Category:Earth fairy Category:Tir nan og